With the development of wireless communications, users raise more and more obvious requirements for the Quality of Service (QoS) and service types. Many value-added services emerge, and convenient services are provided for users to meet diversified user requirements.
Currently, the call transfer technology for a multimedia session can implement transfer of a user session, and thus media streams are transferred between UEs. The following describes call transfer in the Explicit Call Transfer (ECT) service.
The ECT service is classified into interrogation-based transfer and blind transfer.
The specific process of interrogation-based transfer includes the following steps:
1. A first UE (UE1) performs a multimedia session with a second UE (UE2).
2. The UE1 holds the call with the UE2.
3. The UE1 establishes a call with a third UE (UE3), has a conversation with the UE3 for a period of time, and then exits the session.
4. The UE2 is put through to the UE3 and has a conversation with the UE3.
The specific process of blind transfer includes the following steps:
1. A first UE (UE1) performs a multimedia session with a second UE (UE2) and sends the address of a third UE (UE3) to the UE2.
2. The UE2 establishes a call with the UE3.
3. The UE1 exits the session.
During the research and practice of the prior art, the inventor discovers that the following problems exists in the prior art:
Generally, a multimedia session in the prior art includes media streams of multiple media types, such as video, audio and data. The foregoing call transfer methods can implement media transfer during a multimedia session, but in the foregoing media transfer processes, the entire session is transferred, and all the media streams of the session are transferred to the target UE Obviously, the foregoing services lack in customization, and cannot meet the user requirements for diversified multimedia services.